1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved lubricant compositions and, in one of its aspects, relates more particularly to lubricant compositions which exhibit improved anti-rust and biocidal properties and also non-ferrous metal deactivation properties. Still more particularly, in this aspect, the invention relates to lubricant compositions in the form of liquid hydrocarbons, greases, synthetic lubricants or water-base metalworking fluids which are normally subject to one or more of the aforementioned characteristics of biocidal effects and metal deterioration properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that certain types of lubricants, are subject to microbial degradation and other forms of metal deterioration in the course of performing their intended functions.
These shortcomings of such lubricants clearly suggest the necessity for incorporating therein effective, biocidal agents and metal deterioration preventing agents to offset the aforementioned undesirable characteristics.